


The Tree Of Languaje (english)

by Lami_Fassbender



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lami_Fassbender/pseuds/Lami_Fassbender
Summary: Queen yoohyeong of the spider kingdom is in immediate danger; Her magic was contaminated and causes her to have hallucinations with the queen of the old empire robustus jiu, whom she herself murdered. An organization called "the slaves of the soul" does not believe that she is the right one to defend the kingdom of the other creatures in the lands of insomnia, so they plan to overthrow her and name one of their own as the new monarch, so they need someone close to the great mother who can help them from within.The tree of life was poisoned and the contaminated magic of it will open the gates to the deep sog lands, where bulack's court approaches to conquer this world. The leaders of the spider kingdom must learn to control the evil within themselves in order to control the evil coming from outside.Inspired in dejavuAnd Scream Mv's.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 1





	The Tree Of Languaje (english)

"On the day when the two moons of blood stain the sky, the tree of life will stop taking root and die. The stars will stop glimpsing the sky and darkness and death will touch the heart of the kingdom. 

One day the light will not return and people will  
forget to do good things"

(Devisl  
Eyes  
Come

The king  
Must die)


End file.
